The embodiments described herein provide devices, systems, and methods related to attaching roofing features to a roof's surface by quickly and conveniently aligning the roofing features atop the roof's surface.
Roof surfaces often include one or more roofing features, such as seams, seam-tape, layout lines, and the like. These features may be aligned and/or attached to the roof's surface for various structural and/or aesthetic purposes. A specific example of such a roofing feature is a roofing profile that is typically aligned atop a roofing surface and attached thereto. A specific type of roofing surface that employs such roofing profiles includes those constructed of thermoplastic materials, such as thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and the like. Other similar types of roofing surfaces include those constructed of rubber materials, such as ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM), and the like.
Thermoplastic roofing systems provide various advantages over other types of roofing systems, such as excellent weatherability, resistance to puncture and tears, resistance to chemicals, grease, and UV light; high reflectivity and/or emissivity; long term strength and flexibility; and the like. These roofing systems are typically easy to install and/or otherwise generally desirable. These roofing structures, however, may be rather uniform in appearance and, thus, may have limited aesthetic appeal. To increase the aesthetic appeal of these roofing systems, roofing profiles, which are generally long strips of a plastic or metallic material, are often aligned and adhered to the roof's surface. The roofing profiles are usually aligned at repeated intervals so that the profiles have a predetermined spacing between adjacent profiles. Currently, alignment of the profiles is typically done manually, requiring an installer to measure and layout chalk lines atop the roof surface for each profile. Since these roofing profiles may be desired to increase the aesthetic appeal of a roofing system, more convenient methods and devices of aligning and/or attaching the roofing profiles to the roof's surface are desired.